


Tête-à-tête

by mellivias



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Coming Out, F/F, Femslash, Stakeout, f/f - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 18:03:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13576017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mellivias/pseuds/mellivias
Summary: It was always on stakeouts where Amy and Rosa had their best conversations. Oneshot.





	Tête-à-tête

**Author's Note:**

> A ko-fi prompt.
> 
> (http://stephaniebeatriz.tumblr.com/post/169853401715/stephaniebeatriz-hi-guys-i-am-currently) 
> 
> Dedicated to my soul mate, the kind and hilarious Jev.

It was always on stakeouts where Amy and Rosa had their best conversations. They were a platform for heartfelt conversation, and Rosa used to hate them for this reason. In her first few years on the squad, she’d gotten good at distancing herself from her co-workers. Work was work and home was home. The two need not intersect. But things changed when Captain Holt came to the Nine-Nine. The squad was family now, whether Rosa liked it or not. And she had to admit, she kind of liked it. 

She and Amy had formed a unique bond. At first glance, the phlegmatic Rosa Diaz and the dorky Amy Santiago were two people who should not get along. Rosa liked motorcycles and horror movies, and Amy’s two favourite things were binders and a well-fitted pair of work slacks. Or something like that. 

But Amy was sincere, and Rosa had always had a sweet spot for her. Women in this field had to look out for each other, and there was no one Rosa would rather look out for. 

On this particular Wednesday evening stakeout, Rosa was leaning back in her seat, feet up on the dashboard as she and Amy discussed her recent breakup. She looked over at Amy. 

“I guess I have been lonely since Adrian and I broke up,” she said. 

“Breakups suck,” Amy said. 

“Yeah.” 

“Are you thinking about dating again?”

“I’ve kind of been thinking of sticking to women for a while,” Rosa said, avoiding eye contact with Amy. 

Rosa had known she was bisexual her whole life, but she’d never really talked about it with anyone. After all, sharing personal information with others was not a hobby of hers. Plus, she’d never really been in a position where she needed to share about this part of her life. She’d never dated a girl for longer than a few dates anyway. But lately, she’d been surprising herself a lot more. Rosa was opening up to people, even her co-workers. And she was thinking more about the important people in her life, and how they fit into her future.  
Amy was quiet – she seemed to be considering this new information. Rosa couldn’t read her expression, and she wondered if she’d made a mistake in mentioning it at all.

“Anyway, we should talk about the case,” Rosa said, rerouting the conversation before things could get awkward. 

Amy broke her gaze. “Oh sorry, I didn’t mean to…I just, I didn’t know you were…interested in women.” 

Rosa exhaled, slightly relieved at Amy’s reaction. “Yeah, I’m actually bisexual.”

“Oh,” Amy said, and her tone shifted. “Well cool, cool, cool. Definitely cool. Go pride! Love is love, ya know?” She was doing that thing she did when she was uncomfortable in a social situation. 

Leave it to Amy Santiago to make things weird. 

“Look, it’s not a big deal,” Rosa said, shifting in her seat. “I shouldn’t have said anything.” 

Amy’s gaze softened. “No, I’m sorry, that was so stupid. It’s just that I never know how to react when you share personal stuff with me. I’m not used to it.”

“If you want to just keep things professional, I can –”

“No. I want to get used to it,” Amy said. She put her hand on Rosa’s knee. 

Rosa grinned, her cheeks growing warm. Yeah, she could get used to it.


End file.
